Bonds
by Shadow The Shattered Princsess
Summary: Karuha and Kazuma - Bishamons twin regalia have an argument. Karuha get's mad and goes to the lower realm. When she doesn't return for days, Kazuha gets worried and asks his master for help. Karuha was found by Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori after being attacked by a phantom, and when she wakes up she has no memory. Two-shot, no pairings, Rated K , VERY mild language, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Everything was the same as usual for Hiyori, Yato, and Yukine.

But another god was having troubles... The two twins, who were regalias for the goddess Bishamon, were known as Karuha and Kazuha. They usually got along without any troubles at all.. but today they were having an argument.

They were walking on the outside of Bishamon's manor. But for some reason, they couldn't get along.

"Seriously Kazuha! Why do you always have to brag so much? I want some of the honors as well!" She yelled at him.

"It's not my fault you don't help out!" He yelled back. "Do you have to make it sound like I'm useless!?" She asked madly.

"Well maybe because you are!" Kazuha yelled at his twin sister. She stopped yelling. His words had affected her a lot. She could feel the tears forming. She started running.

 **(Meanwhile from Bishamon's POV)**

The goddess was sitting in her office, doing some paperwork with Kazuma as always.

A light pain hit her chest.

'What is this? Is one of my regalias misbehaving?' She thought. The first sting had been very light, and she, therefore, she had hidden it. But then another one hit her. And another. She put her hand on her head, to keep focus. Kazuma clearly noticed.

"Veena. Are you feeling alright?" He asked her.

'No doubt.. if thing many stings occur it can only mean one thing.. two of my regalias are arguing...' She thought as it suddenly stopped.

"I'm quite fine.." She was finally able to answer Kazuma. She looked out through the window.

"I wonder who it was.." She said quietly. "Who was what?" Kazuma asked.

"Did you get stung?" He asked worriedly. "I'm afraid so. But don't worry. I'm quite fine." She said.

 **(Afterwards on Karuha's end)**

She just wanted to get far away from her annoying brother! Why did he have to judge her?

'But he knows all my secret hiding spots, so it's not like I can run away from him..' She thought.

'I guess there is one place..' She thought, running towards Bishamon's shrine. She then teleported to earth land, far away from all her problems.

The surroundings seemed familiar... She had been on earth land many times, to help Bishamon slay phantoms.

But she had never been there on her own. She walked quietly through the streets.

No one noticed her at all. She was invisible to everyone around.

She sat down in a closeby alley and cleared her thoughts.

BUT SUDDENLY! A phantom scream was heard very closeby. Karuha quickly looked up and was met by a giant phantom jumping at her. 'Crap!' She thought as it bit into her.

 **(Seen from Hiyori's POV)**

They were running through the city, goofing around as usual.

Hiyori in her half-phantom form and her body was left behind in Kofuku's place.

They were laughing, when she suddenly noticed something.

She stopped and looked at it. That made Yato and Yukine stop as well.

"What's wrong Hiyori?" Yato asked.

"Well, it's just... Look." She said as she pointed at the nearby alley. A little girl was sitting in there.

Hiyori jumped down, to look further into it. When she got up close, she realized that she was unconscious.

She was bleeding from her head, and… she was surrounded by weak border lines? "Strange... Could she be a regalia?" Hiyori asked.

Yato and Yukine came up behind her. Yukine seemed to know her. "!.. Wait... That's one of Bishamon's regalia! I think her weapon name was.. Gaiki." The others stared at her.

Hiyori sniffed using her strong nose. "Bishamon doesn't seem to be around.." She said.

"What's she doing out here all on her own? And what happened to her?" Hiyori asked.

"I don't know.. Maybe a phantom attacked her." Yato said.

"We can't just leave her like this.." Hiyori said.

"Yeah, but do you know how many times Bishamon has been on my butt?" Yato said. "You're right, but we wouldn't be good people if we just left her here.." Hiyori said as she picked her up. "Let's head to Kofuku's place." She said as Yukine nodded, and Yato sighed.

 **Two days ago…**

Bishamon and Kazuma were doing their work as usual, as it suddenly knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, my lady..." The little blonde haired boy came into the room.

"Oh, Kazuha. What's bothering?" She asked the little boy. "Well.. It's Karuha... We had an argument a couple days ago. She ran off and I can't find her anywhere!" He said worriedly.

"So it was you?" She asked. He looked confused at her. "A couple days ago, I had multiple stings occur. I assumed it was from two regalia arguing... But the two of you always get along."Bishamon said.

"Yes, but apparently not this time... I thought she just needed some time to think, but she's been missing for two days now! I'm worried she headed to the lower realm." He said. Bishamon and Kazuma stood up.

"What do you mean?" They asked worriedly.

"I've searched all over Takamagahara, but she's nowhere to be found. The only place left to search is earth land.." He said.

Bishamon looked at Kazuma. "We're going searching for her right away. Ask the other regalias to search the mansion just in case." She said as Kazuma nodded.

Bishamon and her top team then went searching for Karuha in the lower realm.

Bishamon and Kuraha split up, to search a bigger area.

Kuraha was lucky enough to actually spot the little girl! But wait… was she unconscious? And who was that carrying her?. WAIT! THAT WAS ONE OF YATO'S FRIENDS!

True enough.

Yato was walking behind them. 'What have they done?!' He thought as he looked at Karuha who was bleeding from the head.

'...'

'Wait! Where did they go?' He thought as he realized he had lost track of them. 'I must tell my lady immediately.' He thought running back to their meeting point.

 **(What happened to Karuha?)**

She was lying on a mattress, with a bandage on her head. She was still unconscious.

No one knew what would happen when she woke up. "Do you think she will be okay?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine.." Daikoku said, smoking on a cigarette. Yukine was doing his homework, Yato was laying under the table sleeping, and Kofuku was sitting beside Hiyori, waiting for Karuha to wake up.

Karuha's eyes started fluttering. "Guys guys! She's waking up!" Hiyori said, which caught everyone's attention.

The little girl opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" She asked, taking a look around.

"Lady Kofuku's place," Yato said. Karuha's eyes caught Yato, but surprisingly, she didn't say anything when she saw him.

"Um... Who are you?" She asked, looking puzzled. They looked confused at her.

"Wait.. you mean you can't remember me?" Yato asked.

"No.. are you someone important, that I should remember?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that.." He answered her. "Guys... I think she lost all her memories". Hiyori said. "It's true... I can't remember anything.." Karuha said, looking into the floor.

"It must be true! If she doesn't recognize Yato, then she must've forgotten." Kofuku said.

"Yato?" Karuha asked. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?'. She asked, thinking. But she couldn't think of anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Karuha could only remember these things: Her name, that she was a regalia, but not whos she was, and that she had heard the name "Yato" before. Everything else was blank.

Hiyori smiled at her. "Well then let me show you everything," She said.

"Hold on Hiyori, are you sure that's a good idea?" Yukine asked.

The girl replied by giving her friends a wink. Hiyori then took the little girl around town.

They had a really good time, laughing, getting to know each other and goofing around.

On the other hand.. someone else was having a really bad time.

 **(Bishamon's manor)**

"WHAT!? YATO HAS KARUHA!?" Bishamon yelled.

"I'm afraid so..." Kuraha said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?" Kazuha yelled at him.

"I'm sorry.. they vanished before I could do anything.." He said. Bishamon was standing frozen in place, not knowing what to feel.

"That bastard.." You could hear her say quietly. Kazuma was thinking about some things as well.

'I know Veena despises Yato, but this is too far. He wouldn't do anything like that.. would he?' He thought.

Then suddenly: "Kinki, Shoki, Jinki, Shuki, Suuki, Choki!"

She said as she equipped all of her regalia. "We're coming for you Yato.." She said, as she stood beside Kuraha, who was currently in his lion form.

"Are you sure about this Veena? Kazuma asked.

"We need to do this! For Karuha!" Kazuha yelled.

"Kazuha is correct. Let's go." Bishamon said as she sat up on Kuraha's back. Kazuma sighed.

"Let's go." He said as Kuraha leaped outside.

 **(Yato, Yukine, Hiyori, and Karuha).**

Hiyori, Yato, Yukine, and Kahura were walking down a park, talking about random stuff.

Suddenly the sky turned dark. "What's happening?" Karuha asked nervously.

"It's her..." Yato said staring into the sky.

"No way! HER?!" Yukine asked nervously. Yato nodded.

"Hide Hiyori!" One of the boys screamed.

Without hesitation, Hiyori did as he commanded.

Karuha didn't know what else to do than to follow her female friend. She hid behind a nearby tree.

And then she came blasting down to earth like a missile. Her purple eyes were lighting up in the dark.

"Bishamon..." Yato said. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KARUHA!?" Kazuha yelled from inside the regalia world.

"I don't know what you mean," Yato said calmly. Bishamon then leaped ahead. Yato and Yukinemdodged just in time and flew up into the air.

"Come Sekki!" Yato yelled as Yukine turned into two swords.

The two gods then fought for a bit. For some reason, Kazuha seemed more eager than usual today... Karuha was scared.

'Who are those people?' She thought as she realized that Bishamon's wip was sneaking up behind Hiyori.

"Watch out!" She yelled. But she didn't hear her. 'I have no choice! I won't let them harm Hiyori!' She thought as she ran up and got stood up in front of Hiyori.

Kinuha stopped as she saw who was defending her.

"My lady!" She said as Bishamon paid attention to the direction Kinuha was facing. Karuha was standing in front of Hiyori who looked very shocked. "I won't let you harm her!" She yelled.

"Ka...Karuha!" Kazuha yelled. "You're okay!" He yelled crying tears of joy. Both Bishamon and Yato had stopped fighting.

"I don't know who you are! But if you lay a finger on Hiyori then you're gonna pay!" She yelled.

"You.. don't know who we are?" Aiha said.

"What have you done?" Bishamon asked Yato.

"Nothing really. We found her lying unconscious on the road, bleeding from her head. She'd probably been attacked by a phantom or something. But she couldn't remember anything when she woke up." He said calmly.

She looked at him with a mad look. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kazuha. "Veena…" He said with a familiar look in his eyes.

Bishamon looked up at Yato again.

"Why didn't you save her?" Kazuha asked madly.

"What was that?" Yato asked.

"I SAID WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOD TOO RIGHT?! THEN WHY IN THE WORLD COULDN'T YOU SAVE A SINGLE REGALIA FROM A PHANTOM!?" Kazuha asked as he fired by himself.

"Kazuha!" Bishamon yelled. But too late. The bullet was already fired. It was heading right towards Yato, who didn't have time to dodge.

But someone jumped in front of him just in time. Everyone stared shocked as they saw who it was. "Karuha?..." Hiyori asked as the blood started streaming from her chest.

"I'll say it again.. I don't know who you are... But I won't let you harm any of my friends.." She said weekly. It was getting harder for her to stand.

"Karuha!" Bishamon yelled as she ran over to her, and grabbed her just before she fell on the ground.

Kazuha looked like he could faint at any moment. He had just shot his sister in the heart..

Thoughts started pouring into the little girls head, as she felt the tall woman grab her. Something about her touch… It seemed too familiar...

"My..my lady." She whispered." Ka..karuha?" She said.

"I remember now… I'm sorry my lady. I'm sure I've caused you so much pain.." She said. "No Karuha... It's fine.."

She said as she smiled. The rest of the regalia did as well. A growl was the heard close by. "LOOK OUT MY LADY!" Karuha suddenly yelled as she pushed Bishamon aside, and prevented her from getting hit by a phantom the came their direction.

But as a matter of fact... Karuha couldn't get out in time.. and the Phantom ended up ripping her head off.

"KARUHA!" Bishamon yelled... Kazuha was just as shocked. Bishamon let all of her regalia out and sprinted towards the little girl. Yato released Yukine and did as well.

Kuraha jumped up and killed the Phantom.

They all stared at the little girl, and most of them cried. Worst of them was Kazuha.

But something was weird… Bishamon just seemed shocked.

She was on her knees, but not in a lot of pain as if her name had disappeared. "Her name…" She said. The others looked at her.

"It's still there." She said. "Wait! Does that mean!?" Hiyori said.

"Gaiki!" Bishamon yelled as a blinding light appeared.

"Karuha..." Kazuma said as he stared at her sister. "She's a blessid vessel!" Yukine said. And true enough the little girl was no longer a simple handgun.


End file.
